


若不是眼泪落下来

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga
Summary: 那些不能将你打败的，终将使你强大。





	若不是眼泪落下来

金博洋爱笑，这是所有人都知道的事。

仿佛他心里，没有什么会催生眼泪，也没有什么值得。

摔倒了，没关系，爬起来继续滑就好了。受伤了，没关系，治疗好就可以上冰了。没有拿到奖牌，也没关系，下次做的更好就可以了。

本来就是在享受热爱这一切的，不是吗？

谁会做着自己最热爱的事，流着泪呢？

所以，金博洋笑的开心，如少经世事的孩童，如朝阳，如夏花。

他也认为，没什么不好啊。

世界上有多少人能如他一般，所有有限的生命里最好的年华中做着自己喜欢的事，并为此奋力一搏？

粉丝们也爱他。

于冰雪上，携东风来，踏利刃，起飞霜，少年不染愁滋味。

这是金博洋的魅力，你看着他，一抬手，一勾足，便知，花滑是让人快乐，让人喜欢的事。

如若能就这样简简单单的，就好了。

可惜，金博洋不是寻常人，注定拥有荣光，也注定经历黑暗。

过人的天赋给予他很多，出众的实力，斐然的成绩，个人之荣耀与祖国之荣誉交织在一起，说到金博洋俨然就代表着中国花滑，提到中国花滑也无法绕过金博洋。

没有人能忽视他的光芒，所以，也没有人能阻止这光芒被万千眼光度量。

纵是阳光，也免不了被人挑剔，夏天太辣，冬天太凉。

你兀自光芒万丈，这世间偏有人，不识你，不懂你，自诩旁观者清，道你万千，实也不过是，闲来无聊，拿你消遣。

他们说——

『金博洋啊，上次看他比赛，除了跳跃也没什么，在很多方面都不行啊。』

『就是那个输了比赛还笑嘻嘻的在场上欢闹的小男孩？看起来是个对胜负没什么概念的小孩子，哪个运动员和他一样，估计就是仗着所谓的天赋轻轻松松滑滑呗。』

『没错没错，我就是看不惯他在失利后没心没肺的笑，但凡是把花滑放在心上，便做不出这事儿。』

『反正我也不是很关注花滑，如果不是最近微博推，我都不知道还有这个项目。』

『你说，这么大的比赛，如果是我早就难过的不行了，还有心情闹，笑都笑不出来啊。』

『是我会忍不住哭吧，他倒是一点难过的样子都没有。』  
『也不能这样说，毕竟有羽生结弦在啊，还是很了不起的，拿到银牌。』

『好怕哦，待会儿估计会有人“你行你上”来喷我们。』

……

金博洋不是没有看到，但是他的粉丝们都特别理智的去回复，甚至不在那些评论下操作，避免把它们顶上来，被自己看到。

他便也配合的装作什么都没看到。

其实，他很想说，不要为我担心，我不在意。

不是安慰，不是逞强，更不是什么劳什子的官方表态。他不是明星，不需要这些小心翼翼，他也不是孩子，被人说两句就哭哭唧唧。

更何况，到今天，他所走的每一步，他所取得的每一个成绩，不负天地，不负韶华，不负本心。

他们是谁？

可知花滑是什么？可曾去现场看过哪怕一次比赛？可能说上一两个专业的用语？可曾上过冰？可曾对它有过一丝一毫的了解与爱？

他们，又可知金博洋是谁？可知金博洋为何选择花滑？可知金博洋参加过几次比赛？可知金博洋登过几次领奖台？可知金博洋以什么样的姿态去待花滑？

不知啊，便是不知，可笑，竟敢妄言。

他可以这样反驳的，但是他没有。

他习惯了，担着。

他决定学花滑的那一刻，便决定，自此以后，是成是败，是佼佼于世还是泯然众人，是荣耀还是暗淡，他都担着，一力担着。

从前，是担着父母的信任与支持，担着教练的教导与鼓励，担着自己的热爱与梦想。

早早就懂得承担的孩子总是比别人进步的更快，加上他有那么一点被人反复咀嚼的天赋，于是，他开始担着粉丝的信任与期盼。

到现在，是中国花滑的责任与期待。

花滑之于他来说，不可能是少年时期般纯粹，当一份热爱浇筑上压力责任，便也会丧失很多美好，幸而，金博洋没变。

不仅没变，他熠熠生辉。

金博洋展现出来的实力，让人忘了他不过是18岁的少年。18岁的金博洋，让中国花滑在世界史上画上浓墨重彩的一笔，四周跳的时代开启了。

如此，对你们这些旁观者来说，还不够吗？

也对，怎么够呢。

你们并不知道他做到了什么，你们只看到他没做到什么。

那些陪伴他走过的人，有时不免也会问，“天天，不疼吗，摔倒的时候，落败的时候？”

『疼啊，他是肉体凡躯，怎么不疼？他如此深爱，怎能不疼？』

『可喊疼，流泪，就能好吗？』

金博洋承认，他会因此得到安慰，会哭的孩子总是得到糖果。

但他不要。

花滑是什么，对金博洋来说？

是一见倾心一眼惊艳，是摔倒无数次可以爬起来，是站在冰上就想永远滑下去。

是音乐响起内心的无比沉静，是无人知晓时心中的无限充实，是微妙差距屈居台下的不甘与决意。

是他一个人的挚爱，是他一个人的幸福，是他一个人的疼痛，是他一个人的劫数。

眼泪可以因胜利而落，可以因无愧而落，可以因倾尽全力做到最好而落。

但不是失败，不是问心有愧，更不是疼痛。

可以独自痛哭，不可人前落泪。

可以伤心，可以难过，但唯独不可示弱。

这是他的骄傲，是他的坚持。

“天总，偶尔也别逞强，你的伤痛不要隐瞒，怎么样也比脚踩荆棘还要被人撒盐落石好，我们会支持你的。”

谢谢你们，但你们懂我，知道我是什么样的人不是吗？

我很笨啊，不知道如何证明“爱”。

如果眼泪落下来，才能证明我深爱着花滑的话，我也做不到呢。

金博洋是微笑着的，是可以永远微笑着的，笑着摘取星光，笑着跌入黑夜。

再笑着走出黑夜，幻化出光。

所以，他不在意。

我们无法不活在别人的眼中，但也不能只活在别人眼中。

说来也很奇怪，他甚至想象过如果他一败涂地会怎样？这些陌生人会说什么？他的粉丝会说什么？他的家人、队友、教练会说什么？他的对手、朋友还有最喜欢的前辈又会说什么？他自己呢？

指责？斥骂？失望？安慰？鼓励？

还是无言？

他花了一点点时间去填充这些版本，然后发现原来畅想未来也不是很难，也许今天之后，八百字的作文对他来说也不是难事。

你看，他还没开始想羽生前辈和自己的部分，洋洋洒洒就千字文了。

然后他又花了点时间，努力去想这最后的也是最重要的两个人会说什么？

羽生前辈……

这时的他们还没有那么熟悉，金博洋喜欢仰慕羽生结弦，都是他自己一个人的心情，他想象不出来远远比他强大也远远比他经历更多难言的前辈会说什么。

但其实，也不必说，不必说，羽生结弦踩着血印走来的这一路，胜于一切言语。

那金博洋呢？

申雪赵宏博，普鲁申科，羽生结弦……

始终望着这些人的金博洋，坚定做出选择无畏无惧的金博洋，也不需要说什么。

语言不是苍白的，但有比语言更适合他的，更深刻的。

他想，如果真有那么一天，他会笑吧，努力的笑着，即使被骂也会笑着。

即使都等着他透露些伤痛之类的内情，也只会淡淡说一句“太放松了”吧。

他们可能看到他的疲惫与失落，但不会看到眼泪。

因为如果真的有那一天，他断然不会哭，18岁的金博洋坚信不疑。

他要笑着去滑，去活。

然后，有一天，他们会说，『从没有人像金博洋一样在这个冰场上始终如一的微笑，越是艰难越是笑着，所以，也没有人可以在他走到最高处的今天不为此流泪。就像此刻我们看到的金博洋一样。笑 着流泪。』

尽管，这些话，金博洋，也不在乎。

他很笨啊，笨到只有在吻别这片冰面的时候，才愿意用眼泪来宣泄爱，一如既往的深爱。

所以，在回头就能看见起点的地方，他对自己说，笑吧，金博洋，让眼泪在那个时刻变得更有价值之前，不要哭泣。

就这样。

所有人都习惯了微笑的金博洋。

唯一一次无所顾忌毫无形象的在他们面前痛哭的也已经是当之无愧的奥运冠军金博洋。

上一届奥运会的时候，那个带伤尽全力演绎星球大战的在分数出来后孩子一样揉着眼睛，离奖牌一步之遥离创造历史一步之遥还要哽咽着睁大眼睛接受采访的少年，努力地没有哭。

但北京奥运会，金牌贴在胸口的金博洋痛痛快快的哭了，幸福的。

震耳欲聋的欢呼声，如雨抛落的蜘蛛侠，响彻云霄的国歌，鲜艳欲飞的五星红旗，微笑落泪的金博洋。

那一幕，留在每一个人的心中，载入史册。

自此，金博洋再也没流过泪。他曾被称赞开启一个时代，如今，他便是一个时代。

像那人一样。

『跨越时光洪流，我们各自成就一个时代，今天的我是否可以骄傲的说，能与你并肩真好。』

多少年前在这里感慨过“有光真好”的金博洋，凝视着与时俱进随着科技飞速发展变得更加耀眼的灯光，不合时宜的想。

他最近还好吗？

他们很久没见了，那人退役，让这个时代留下长长的一声叹息。

他却笑着说，“博洋，我会一直看着你的。”

让那一声叹息，在金博洋心里缠缠绕绕幻化出一根红线，无限延长，系在那人手上，不放。

是的，金博洋喜欢羽生结弦。

是想要与他执手，与他白首，与他结鸳盟的喜欢。

但没有人知道。

金博洋对把自己变成『一个人』总是有独特的天赋，也许比起来要胜过他的跳跃。

热爱花滑是他『一个人』，喜欢羽生结弦也是他『一个人』。

无声无息，销声匿迹。

——博洋选手是羽生的粉丝，一定很喜欢他吧。

——当然啊，最喜欢他了。

他用极致的坦荡，来隐藏极致的喜欢。所有人都知道他的『喜欢』，便所有人都不怀疑他的『喜欢』。

所以，羽生，你是对的。

『天天很聪明，你们会被他可爱天真的外表欺骗的哦。』

我都骗倒了聪明的你。

他今年28岁，对于花滑来说，不小了。他最近也会觉得偶尔有力不从心的时候，但是他还舍不得，舍不得离开这片冰面，舍不得失去看着他的他的目光。

但是，那个人说看着他，便真的只是『看着』。

无时无刻不被人瞩目的羽生结弦似乎真的厌倦了这样的焦点，退役后便极少在公众眼中出现，享受起宁静的生活。

而他这个一直以为都被大家认为是羽生结弦最喜爱的后辈，也只能在赛前赛后得到那人的鼓励与祝贺。

但就是这样，他也觉得满足。

他的喜欢从不需要对方做些什么，是对方轻轻抬手牵动不曾知晓的红线，自己就会向他靠近的本能。

新的赛季马上要开始了，他心里知道很可能这是自己最后一次出现在大型赛事中了，那个人这次还会为他加油注视着他吗？

这两天，应该就能收到加油之类的消息了吧。虽然不知道为什么比平常来的晚。

『如果，如果能得到你的祝贺，如果能完美的告别前半生，那么，那么想要让你知道，知道我的心意。』

金博洋抬头看着头顶的灯光，暗暗决定。

“天天！”

身后传来呼唤他的声音，他转身就看到倚靠着挡板的隋文静。

他的老铁们陆陆续续也退役了，但还是习惯在他比赛前亲自到训练场对他道一声加油。

在你身边，我们与你在一起。

他们对他的疼爱支持，是上天对他的馈赠。

“文静姐，你来了”，滑到出口的人，发现对方手中提着的冰鞋，“怎么还带冰鞋来了？”

隋文静温柔一笑，“想陪天天滑一次，在我们天天拿下最后一块金牌之前。”

他们都知道自己已经打算今次之后便退役的想法。

金博洋不知道说什么，他们一起滑了很久，然后他一个人又滑了很久，当越来越多熟悉的身影离开，他也越来越沉默，镜头面前，没有了灿烂笑开的金博洋，只有强大到滴水不漏的中国花滑领军人 物。

此刻，心中突生的温软情绪几乎要糊掉眼睛。我们生命轨迹曾彼此交错，便再也不曾孤单。

其他后辈看到这个传说中的前辈，在一个人的大胆近距离围观后便呼啦啦的围了过来。听说前辈们要一起滑一次，有些诧异的叽叽喳喳，“博洋前辈不是男单选手吗，要和文静前辈双人滑吗？”

“当然，你们最喜欢的博洋前辈当年可是对抛跳执着不已，想不想看？”

“哇！！！”

“别闹，文静姐，你又不是不知道自己的伤！你怕是要我被某人打死啊～”

金博洋对自己老铁这种鲁莽的行为表示十二万分的惶恐，虽然也很感动。

隋文静倒是不管不顾的穿了冰鞋，熟练的上冰，为了证明自己不是开玩笑的，一上冰就想要做出《Hallelujah》第一个三周跳，完美轻盈的跳跃，可惜落冰晃的金博洋呼吸都要停了，隋文静也不再勉 强。

金博洋来到她面前，看到她黯然的神色，心下微疼，对方却抬头对他笑，“老铁，陪你滑是不行了，给你个机会滑给我看”。

金博洋也笑了，恍惚如昨日少年，“荣幸之至”。

隋文静退到场边，其他后辈们也都下冰围在这位大前辈的后面，少年天真，贴心的可爱，只满面笑容双目灼灼的看着她，然后一起看向场中的青年。

《卧虎藏龙》——金博洋的经典之作。

哀婉的旋律回荡在场馆，声音不是很大，青年缓缓起势，伴着音乐流畅的滑行。这套动作后来做了些许改变，随着个人实力的进步，编舞老师加了更复杂的变化，提升了整体的流畅度，跳跃前后的衔 接加入各种传统舞蹈或是武术步法，美感与力量兼具，再也不是让人诟病p分的难度小子，金博洋将技术与艺术结合到精致。

当它第一次以新面貌呈现在赛场上时，几乎没有哪一位“挑剔”的裁判能从中找出“不足”，一面倒的赞叹以各种语言倾吐出来。

『短时间内，竟然能迅速出现第二位艺术与技术极致结合的选手，人类的极限在哪里，花滑会迎来什么样的未来，让人期待。』

而此刻，就在这普通的训练场里，青年将它完美的再现。

音乐转进强有力的鼓点，这是当年隋文静最喜欢的部分，彼时金博洋少年意气，音乐与一系列难度动作加之以武术元素搭配在一起，让人一见难忘。

然后不知什么时候起，他让人不再只是把注意力放在这一段，像此刻一样，从他滑出的第一步，你便无法不凝神屏息，去欣赏，去感受。

直到现在，隋文静都始终好奇金博洋心中藏着什么，似乎一夜之间，少年尝遍爱乐情苦。

《卧虎藏龙》这个曲子每次响起，她心中都揪地疼，但是在它被改编之前，她依旧被音乐本身影响，天天那时还未能对音乐理解的如此透彻。

少年不识愁滋味，颇有些为赋新词强说愁的生硬。

然后它再一次出现在赛场上，她和韩聪坐在观众席上 ，深深地被老友的表演震撼牵动。

心有深爱之人，却无欢愉之欣，求而不得，哀而不伤。

这是坐在他们前排一小姑娘给出的评价，那姑娘右手紧紧牵着另一个男孩，转头露出一个让人心疼的微笑，然后在男孩的微笑里，退散那一丝哀愁。

她当做别样的赞许传达给他，却得到少年夸张的笑容，和放纵的自夸。反复唠叨着不枉自己研究那么久的电影。

突然沉浸在往事，背后压抑的低声惊呼让她再次集中在青年身上。

少年人锋芒难掩的锐气，在历经江湖腥风血雨之后，化作内蕴的强大。如不出世的高手，不需华丽的招式，于至朴至实间制敌；如电影中那把青冥剑，色略黯青，精光内敛，却难掩绝世之名。

光芒万丈，她记忆里琢玉般的少年，此刻着最普通的衫，依然光芒万丈。

“前辈，真的太厉害了”，呼啦啦的掌声在她耳边响起，他的后辈们直言不讳的赞赏和不加掩饰的崇拜，像极了他。

果然前后辈待在一起久了也会相像吗？

青年滑到她面前，额头微微沁着汗，笑着让后辈们早些回去休息，然后露出一个不常见的调皮笑容，“VIP待遇啊文静姐，满意吗？”

“冠军为我一个人奉上的表演，咋还能不满意呢？勉勉强强能对得住我来给你加油，还有给你准备的惊喜吧。”

“惊喜”，金博洋随意在场上滑行，有些好奇的反问。

“金博洋，站稳了。”

隋文静在来的路上看到的这个消息，目瞪口呆的看着瞬间瘫痪的微博服务器，心想，要不要这么巧。他那位老铁估计还没看到，正好，可以给他一个惊喜。

这么郑重其事的样子，金博洋不得不说，他非常好奇了。莫不是他们被国家队聘请为双人滑教练了？那可真是太棒了，毕竟他以后也打算争取下男单教练，能和老友们一起工作，光是想想都觉得要咧 嘴笑。

“你偶像刚宣布婚期了！”

啪！

滑向隋文静的金博洋非常不可思议的重重摔在冰上。

隋文静吓一大跳，赶紧滑过去看他。

“怎么了？哪里摔到没？你现在可不能摔啊。快试试看能不能站起来滑两步。”

抓着他的胳膊，隋文静想把青年扶起，对方却只是转过头看着她，安静地看着她，她被他的神情吓得愣在当场，忘了手中的动作。

他看着她，良久，开口，“文静姐，你是说羽生结弦，是吗？”

隋文静觉得哪里不对，青年的表情太难看，似在挣扎着向她求证。

“天天，我们先起来再说。”

“文静姐，我没带手机，你能把手机借给我看看吗？”青年扯出一个微笑，向她伸手。

隋文静拉不动他，对上倔强的目光，只好从口袋里掏出手机，解锁递给他。

金博洋打开微博，『羽生结弦宣布婚期』八个小小的字拉扯着后面一样小的『爆』字，刺入眼中。

他点开那个话题，像是木匠拼接成的玩偶，指尖木然。服务器瘫痪了，页面只是惨然的一片白。他退出再点进去，反反复复，终于代表缓冲的圈圈在屏幕中间不停旋转，画面跳转成功，出现那人的 脸。

是很久以前的一张照片，晴明那场的考斯滕穿在他身上，好看到惊人，他在这种时候还能感叹。

“真的是他啊，文静姐，呵呵，是羽生结弦呢，羽生结弦要结婚了。”

“天天，你怎么了？他……”

他不是你的偶像吗，你为什么不开心呢？

旁边是他的未婚妻，不是女友，是未婚妻。

这不科学，那些明星们都是先公开女朋友，为什么你，羽生结弦，你为什么一公开就是未婚妻。

你为什么一点转圜余地都没有？

金博洋睁大眼睛，那一段文字显然不够用来叙说独一无二的羽生结弦的婚姻大事，必须点开详情才能完全看到。

时间是半个月后，正好是他的比赛结束。

所以你打算祝贺我再向我索要祝福吗？

他想要努力去分辨那些小到不舒适的字眼，却始终无法不看那张照片。

微微笑着的女子，长发，眉眼纤细温柔，眼睛生的真好看，和你的一样好看。

金博洋知道，这一定是个很好很好的姑娘，不然，怎么能得到羽生结弦的爱呢？

“文静姐，他喜欢的人，真好看……”

隋文静其实根本没有仔细看过那个女孩子的照片，毕竟她和羽生结弦不熟，她对他所有的认知都来源于眼前这个人。

金博洋自顾自说着，也不在乎就在他身边的人会怎么想，他，这一刻，已经没有什么在乎的了。

他说，她是我的粉丝。

『我也是啊，我们还在同一场比赛里竞争，在同一个领奖台上并肩。』

他笑着——记者都这么细致的嘛，还会把表情都写出来——说，我们有很多共同的爱好，甚至是花滑，除了上冰，她几乎对花滑无所不知。

『我也是啊，我不仅对花滑无所不知，我还会上冰。』

他说，遇到她觉得很幸福，作为羽生结弦自己而不是花滑选手羽生结弦，觉得很幸福。

『很幸福……吗？』

他说，她是很好的女孩子，希望粉丝们能祝福我们。

『我也很好，你说过的，天天很好。』

眼睛好痛，手机的排版看的人眼睛疼。

他举着手机，不放下，“文静姐，他说他很幸福。真是太好了，对吧？”

求而不得。

求而不得。

隋文静突然就明白了。

“天……”，脱口而出的天天，隋文静皱着眉换成青年的大名，“金博洋，你喜欢羽生结弦是吗？你爱他对吗？”

青年将手机贴在心口，盯着训练场顶上的灯，笑意不减，轻轻应到，“嗯”。

骇人的沉默，隋文静早已经被这个消息炸的一团糟。什么时候的事？一直以来他怎么能瞒得那么好？羽生结弦知道吗？现在怎么办？把这个当做惊喜的自己傻的可以！

内心有决意的金博洋，便是千山万水千难万险都阻挡不住。喜欢羽生结弦的这份决意，他坚守了多久？

她不敢想，她怕他从那一年初相识，就把那人放在心上。

与花滑在他生命中几乎是同等漫长的时间。

“你对他说过吗？”

为了花滑不顾一切的金博洋，对那人也曾不顾一切过吗？

“没有。”

“为什么不说？”

两人的声音都透着些幽幽难明。

“我笨啊”，金博洋转头看着身边的老友，“我那么笨，你们不是也说吗？”

随着他的动作，两人之间的冰面砸出极轻又极沉的声响。

然后，一声一声，连绵不歇。

那是，青年在哭。

多年前，被质疑，被指责，不够深爱。尚能做到微笑面对，积累沉淀，升华绽放，让世人折服的金博洋，此刻却无法止住眼泪。

『若不是眼泪落下来，我不知如何证明这是爱。』

他似乎把盔甲和软肋分成了两半，一半给了花滑，另一半，则给了羽生结弦。

一半让他心坚如铁无所不能所向披靡；一半让他柔软如斯无能为力痛哭失声……

金博洋哭了，蜷缩在她身边，眼泪簌簌滑落，呜咽着，如锋利的冰刃刺啦过冰面，撕扯她的心，勾出一道道深痕。

隋文静不能为他做些什么，做什么都是没有意义的。她只能看着青年像孩子一样哭，哭也不敢出声，逞强到令人恼恨。

就这样过了很久，久到她再也不能容忍青年一直躺在冰上。

泪水模糊了视线，一直亮在他头顶的光，也晕染的暧昧不明，看不清，抓不住。

金博洋似乎想透什么，哽着喉咙开口，“文静姐，你说我打电话祝贺一下怎么样？不会失礼吧，毕竟也是所谓的他最喜欢的后辈？”

他似乎在认真的询问她的意见，隋文静沉吟许久也没有消耗掉他的耐心，睁着一双清亮的眼看着她，她心中喟叹一声，扶起男孩，环抱住他，“天天，别为难自己。”

没有拒绝，顺从的将额头抵在好友的肩头，青年的声音里有一点笑意，她却希望他不如再大哭一场。

因为他说，“我习惯了，习惯了……”

隋文静也不知道最后他有没有打那个电话。

比赛地点在米兰，真是令人不想回忆的老地方。他们几乎所有老友都去了，那个人也去了。隋文静远远看见他，独自一人，被记者发现，生生堵住回答了几个问题。当然，后面他们也隔着荧屏知道他 被问到什么。

然后，这问题和他的回答就被第三者转述给金博洋。

“博洋选手，知道羽生选手也来看你的比赛了吗？”

“博洋选手对于羽生选手在采访中称，你是很特别很喜爱的后辈，有没有什么想说的？”

“博洋选手，收到婚礼的邀请了吗？”

——知道。很感谢，羽生前辈也是我最喜欢的花滑选手。收到了，很开心。

隋文静在一众朋友的『天天真是粉丝届的扛把子』，『不服不服，这俩还能更偏爱对方一点吗？』调侃声中，兀自红了眼眶。

自由滑的当天，她在观众席上看他的比赛。

场上她的挚友，像是什么都没有发生过一样，完美的完成自己的表演。他是最后一个出场，成绩出来就宣告他如预期一样再次站上最高领奖台。

在颁奖仪式开始的间隙，多年相识的记者问到他的打算，他坦然地宣布这就是他的告别赛，金博洋宣告退役。

消息传的很快，等待着颁奖仪式的所有观众几乎都已知到这是他们最后一次见到中国男单花滑选手金博洋。

今日过后，便只是金博洋。

颁奖之后，他在前方引领着绕场滑行。多么让人怀念的画面，他曾跟在他的身后，一脸茫然，耳中只能听到在他身前的人的名字。

那时，他们笑的一样好看。

现在，响彻场馆的是他的名字。

有他的母语“金博洋”，也有与他的母语姓名倒置的“Boyang Jin”。

他们呼喊着他的名字，无论他目光落哪里，都能看到不舍的眼泪。

18岁那年，金博洋决意过，吻别这片冰面的时候可以流泪。

于是，他弯下身，音乐声低了下去，现场霎时安静下来，所有人注视着场上。

他们见证金博洋的到来，见证他的辉煌，如今也要见证他的离开。

冰面很凉，他将唇轻轻贴上，给它一个长长的吻。

再见，再见，我的爱。

硕大的场馆里寂静弥漫开来，夹杂着低低的啜泣。

他起身，脸上带着笑意，脚下勾出从左至右的一个S型，左手横过置于身前，双脚自然分开，立在场中，所有人都知道这是《卧虎藏龙》的起手式。

现场几秒的错愕，立刻播放起《卧虎藏龙》。

当所有人以为他要最后滑一次的时候，青年随即双手画出一个诡异的弧形，左脚勾起微微与右脚交错后置点冰，左手高举于头顶之上，右手画弧置于胸前，屈三指的一个手势，一闪而逝。

双手张开，高举，再收回，自然向下，弯腰鞠躬。

这是他最常用的谢幕动作。

只是一个衔接，如同滑行与跳跃之间的衔接，金博洋是第一次做，所以显得尤为怪异。在一片悲泣中透着些哭笑不得。

现场的音乐师都蒙了，只能任凭音乐播放，反正也是最受欢迎的一首。

金博洋深深鞠了一躬，他看着自己的眼泪直直落下，心中无声告白——再见，大家，再见，我的爱。

直起身来，泪水肆意而流，金博洋将最后一次在他们面前落泪。

泪水中绽开笑容。

『金博洋说到做到，你知或不知，都好。』

周围的人都在哭，隋文静哭的尤其厉害。韩聪不是很能理解她怎么能哭成这样，即使是他们退役的时候，她都没有这样难过。

“傻子，金博洋这个傻子！”

谁都没有看清，可是，隋文静看清了。

金博洋在《卧虎藏龙》的起手式后接着的怪异动作，不过是把羽生结弦《Seimei》起手式倒着做了一遍。

站在场上泪流满面的金博洋，告别花滑的金博洋，亦是在告别心中挚爱。

华宴散场，曲终人散。

我深深的爱过你，那么久远。

最终，却只能，以沉默，以眼泪，来告白。

我终究只会如此笨拙。  
——————END——————

**Author's Note:**

> 那些不能将你打败的，终将使你强大。


End file.
